Ice Queen
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A little late night studying get's hot..and cold. Yuri with Mizore/OC.


Me: I've been working on this for a while and finally I finished it! So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Name- Kasai Tori (first, last)

Age- 18

Power- Controls Fire (She's a Phoenix)

Personality- Quiet, Dominate, and Sarcastic

Appearance- Long crimson hair with golden red eyes.

Brief Description:

Kasai usually keeps to herself when she's around people she doesn't know. She doesn't really have a best friend and doesn't see a need to have one. When in an argument she doesn't back down and lets her opinion be known. She also doesn't follow the dress code and doesn't plan on it.

* * *

It was a cool spring day as you sat in your classroom tapping your pencil against your desk. You sighed bored knowing all this stuff already so your eyes turned towards your other classmates. Your eyes landed on Mizore as you inwardly shivered seeing her. You didn't know you could feel so cold when your body was so hot. You watched her twirl her lollipop in her mouth as her fingers rolled her pencil around her desk.

"Miss Tori." you heard as you snapped out of your thoughts and looked towards your teacher.

"Sorry Nekonome-sense..." you said putting your pencil down as you decided it was best to listen now that she was on your case.

"Now class, I have decided for your next project I will pick your partners so we wont have to worry about any fighting." Nekonome said as you smirked lightly.

Please.. The only person people were fighting to be with was Tsukune.. Though you didn't understand why, he was nothing special. You listened to her read the names off as Tsukune was paired with Moka.. No surprise there.

"And Kasai and Mizore will be a pair." she said as your pencil snapped from your tight grip.

Once class was dismissed you stayed in that position until you saw someone stand in front of you. You saw Mizore standing there with her usual calm aura as you looked towards her.

"So whose dorm room should we meet in?" you asked her as she blinked saying, "Yours is fine."

"Alright, meet me in there after dinner." you said standing up with a little smirk while you gathered your things.

"I look forward to it." she said as you looked up to see she was already gone.

You went through the rest of the day as you were inwardly jumping for joy about being with Mizore alone. Finally after dinner you made your way to your dorm and threw your stuff onto your chair changing to something more comfortable. You decided on your flame tank top and your sweat shorts, since you kept your room really warm you decided to turn down the temperature since Mizore preferred the cold.

You heard a soft tap at your door as you turned around smiling while strolling to the door. You opened the door seeing Mizore without her sweat shirt on. You moved out of the way as she put her bag next to your own and turned towards you.

"Shall we start?" she asked in her smooth voice as you nodded grabbing your bag.

You got out what you were suppose to be working on as you told her idea and she quietly listened patently. Once you finished she nodded lightly getting a new lollipop and popping it in her mouth as she sat down on the floor beside you.

You both were working quietly given each other your thoughts every now and again while scribbling down answers. You heard her sigh lightly as you frowned inwardly, was she thinking about Tsukune again?

"Hey... I'm sorry you got paired with me." you said not making eye contact with her but you knew she was looking your way.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly as you sighed slightly frustrated with admitting you could never be as lucky as Tsukune.

"I know you'd rather be with Tsukune..." you said writing things down still trying to not make eye contact with her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about..." she began as you nodded it away till she said, "Cause I'm happy to be paired with you."

You looked up quickly thinking you heard her wrong but by the look she was giving you she was dead serious. Her gentle looking eyes bore into your own as she had removed her lollipop giving you a breath taking smile.

You blinked as she closed her work book shoving it to the side and you took yours doing the same. You knew there wasn't going to be anymore school work for tonight, it was just you two now.

You pushed your lips against hers as a icy chill ran down your body then you felt a fire deep inside you stir in excitement. You both were fire and ice coming together to melt into the perfect mixture. You pushed her back as she was under you while giving you the upper hand, her cold finger tips traced over your body feeling up all your curves making a light groan grow in your throat. You got bored with just kissing her lips as you moved your mouth to her neck and brought your hands into her tank top feeling her silk bra underneath it. Your hands easily glided past it and grasped onto her breasts as she sighed content letting you massage and squeeze them.

"Kasai.." she moaned lightly as her hands went into your tank top.

You didn't bother putting a bra on so she went right to your breasts easily hardening them with her icy touch of pleasure. Her thumbs rubbed in circles around your buds as she pinched them lightly making you arch into her.

You pulled her tank top and bra off in one quick motion as she followed suite pulling your tank top off. You latched your mouth onto her left nipple as she moaned laying down on the ground while your hand slipped towards her skirt. She reached for your shorts slipping them off as you grinded against her body loving the heated friction coming from her. You then skillfully slid her panties off leaving her skirt on and tossed them to the side. You bent down her body towards her wet opening as she waited impatiently for you to please her.

Your hot wet tongue slithered it's way inside her as she cried out gently instinctively spreading her legs wider and her upper body sat up to reach your head. You licked along her inner walls and then circled around her clit as her hands tightened around your head. You stopped suddenly as her glazed over eyes looked towards you in distraught.

"Don't I deserve a little something?" you asked cocking your eye brow as she blinked.

She crawled over you and went for your breasts as her tongue circled around your right nipple and her hand slipped past your panties. She teased your clit while nibbling gently on your hard bud as you moaned loving her soft cool touch. She pushed one of her fingers inside you as she switched breasts giving the other the same treatment and pumping her finger in you.

"Mizore.. " you moaned darkly as you felt a fire spread inside you.

You pushed yourself up as you regained your dominance as she watched you silently waiting for you to give her release. You turned your head and felt under your bed as you smirked pulling out a little box with your vibrator inside. You slipped it inside her then took your panties off throwing them out of the way. You grabbed a hold of one of her legs lugging it over your shoulder as you grabbed the controls for the vibrator turning it on low.

"Uh.. Kasai.." she groaned lightly as she felt the vibrations while you felt it as well.

You began grinding into her while slowly turning up the vibrator all the while moaning as your breasts bobbed in time with one another. The vibrator finally was at it's highest as you dropped it grinding harder and faster against her.

"Nya.. Kasai.. Oh.." she tried to form words but was to busy panting to do so.

Light pants began coming from your parted lips as you grabbed a hold of one of her breasts pinching and teasing them. You felt the room becoming hot and humid as sweat built up on your forehead adding to your excitement at all the heat around you.

"I'm.. going.." she began breathlessly as you interrupted saying, "to come!"

You both came against one another as your juices mixed together and you both sat silently getting your panting under control. You reached for the controls to the vibrator turning it off as you rolled to her side taking it out of her. You pulled her up so you could both lay in your bed as you wrapped your arms around her cool body.

"You should come to my place tomorrow to work..." she said slightly airily as you turned towards her smirking.

"Sounds good to me.." you said closing your eyes and falling asleep against your ice Queen and she against her fire Queen.

* * *

Me: Alright that's all! I want to finish up a Grell lemon I had started but got stuck on so I might finish that before the next Naruto Lemon Series chapter. Anyway please review!


End file.
